let her go
by rosalina2123
Summary: this basically is more of a what if piece. After Jenna cheats on Matty how does he deal with the heart break and will he be ok again? Only know you've been high when you're feeling low Only hate the road when you're missin' home Only know you love her when you let her go
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They say love is a wonderful thing but if it's so wonderful then why does it hurt so much? I loved her, and what does she go do, she goes and cheats on me with that dumb jerk Collin. Apparently I'm not good enough for her and she never got the guts to tell me that, she figured I would never find out. Well I did and now here I am with a broken heart. All I wanted to do was see her, see her on her big day, and I of course I get there a little early, and she's standing in her front yard, long black hair flowing down her back, wearing a flowered dress. I can't tell what she's doing at first but then I realize that she's kissing him, that's when I get out of the car. She sees me and pulls away, as soon as I reach them she gets the nerve to tell me, "it's not what it looks like, really", "yeah right,if it's not what it looks like then tell me why you would be kissing him"i say in response.

Collin of course steps in, "back off man, leave her alone,she has her reasons"he says. Only feeling more anger,i try to punch him, and I land one on him. But this only ends in him throwing one back at me and us tussling on the grass, as she yells at us to stop. We finally do and I decide to leave, "we're over, I hope your happy now"I say, "well I should be, I never loved you fully anyways"she says. This is the moment she really breaks my heart but I never showed this to her, I pull the tough guy act with them. As I start to drive home, it starts to rain, the perfect weather for my sad mood. Tears threaten and I know I need to pull over, so I do. Then I really start to cry, I haven't cried in a long time but the situation, warrants for it. By the time I'm done I'm still a little shaky but feel like I can make it home, and I do eventually. Somehow I manage to unlock the door and I go inside, no one's there or so I think. I lay down on the couch trying to enjoy the silence but my thoughts are so jumbled and racing that I don't know how to slow them.

At some point I sense my mom come into the room, and she sits down, she knows something is wrong right away. "Matty, baby, whats going on, I can always tell when you feeling sad, you always leave the lights off"she asks me, running her fingers through my hair, "mom Jenna cheated on me, I saw her do it, she kissed the guy right in front of me"I say quietly, "oh honey, I'm so so sorry, come here"she says to me. Despite the fact I'm taller than her now, she wraps her arm around me, and lets me cry, I feel her hand rubbing my back as sobs wrack my body. I calm down at some point and I guess I fall into a restless sleep, until she wakes me for dinner. I sit at the table but I honestly feel numb to everything, I eat but I stay quiet, knowing that I'm trying to shut down like I did with the last bad break up. After dinner mom ends up deciding that I have had a rough day and sends me to my bedroom. I go and I lay down on my bed, not sure what's going to happen after this blows over.

Eventually I decide to listen to music and after I get it going I lay back down on my bed. I drift in and out of sleep, until finally it's for good. My mom comes in at some point to turn off the music and all she does after that is pull a blanket over me and sits beside me for awhile. I feel her leave after quite a bit of time and she shuts off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sensation of a hand on my back wakes me up out of a restless sleep as I roll over to see who it is. "Mom"I ask quietly, "shh baby it's me, just wanted to check on you"she says, "k what time is it"I ask, "7, do you want to get up"she asks, "yeah, I guess"I say. "k, go ahead and get showered,and breakfast will be ready"she says gently kissing me on the forehead. After this she leaves closing the door behind her. I really don't want to get up, it hurts and I don't feel like facing the reality of what has happened yet. But I know if I don't I'll fall back to where I was with the other breakup, which was not good. I get up and grab a shower, which helps me feel a bit better, and then get dressed. I go downstairs and find mom on the phone, she's talking to who I guess is my psychologist, and is trying to make an appointment for me. After a few minutes she gets of the phone, and comes over to me and hugs me. "Matty look at me, it'll be ok, I called the psychologist and you have an appointment for this afternoon, we'll make it through this"she says putting a hand to my cheek. "mom I don't know if I can do this, it just hurts,and I feel tired"I say wearily, "honey I know, but trust me it'll get better, just take it a step at a time"she says. I let her guide me to the table and I sit down and she puts a plate of food in front of me, eggs and toast. I can barely stomach eating it but she's watching me like a hawk so I eat it anyways. After I put it in the sink I go sit down on the couch and she comes and sits down beside me. "Come here"she says motioning for me to lay my head on her lap. I do as she asks and she holds me for the first time in a long time. She runs her fingers through my hair, and soon enough I fall asleep but not because I'm physically tired but emotionally tired.

I don't know how long I sleep but she wakes me to eat and then after we head out to the doctor. I don't want to go but I know talking to someone openly and honestly will help. We get there and we go inside, she sits me in the waiting room and talks to the secretary. After this she comes and sits with me until the Dr is ready for me. I go back with the nurse knowing what to expect, as we go into a room and I sit down on the couch. Soon enough the doctor comes in and greets me then sits down. "Your mom told me what happened, how are you feeling about it"she asks, "angry, sad mostly"I say. "k are you feeling like last time at all"she asks, "a little, eating is hard and this morning getting out of bed was hard"i say. "ok has your mom been helping you any, has she made sure your eating and everything"she asks, "yeah"I say.

"well that's good, now the most important thing is to keep you from falling back to where you were before, so i'm just going to have your mom watch you and I'm going to prescribe you some medicine that will help"she says, "is it going to be the one that made me sleepily last time"I ask, "no, I'm going to try you on something else this time"she says. We finish up and I go back to mom, and the nurse gives her my prescription. Then we leave and she drops by the store before we go home to get the medicine. After this we go home and she makes me take the first dose of medicine before I go up to my room to lay down. I listen to music and fall asleep at some point and the next thing I know she 's sitting on the bed beside me


End file.
